originalcharactersuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Helen Teidget
Helen Mary Teidget is a fanbase character created by Athorment on October 31th 2009, for Rock Band and the direct competence of any Guitar Hero OC. She is the Bassist of Fantasy Legacy and the principal rival of Layla and The Twilight Ghosts. Musical Info Favorite Genre: Altermative, Punk, Indie Rock, Post-Punk Revival. Favorite Song/Band: "Evil", by Interpol Personality Hot-Headed around the band and self-centered around others, Helen has behavioral issues she controls better around calm people like L Soul and Layla. She likes feeling she is in control of things. Known for breaking the band's instruments whenever they are playing a quick and noisy song. Very Vengeful too. Story Orphan from early years, she was always upset and angry about not having real parents. This leads her to constantly scape the orphanage and any adoptive family who wanted to befriend her. Once the Middle-High class Teidget Family took her in on her teens, they did their best to help her, Paying for Music classes and Karate Classes to focus her emotions on better ways. However friends would only come once she met Layla before joining Trixie Esdan and Fantasy Legacy. What happened to their friendship is keep secret as an attempt to forget like Layla did. Relationship with others *Eden Alejando Chaos (Male Vocals) She does not like him and see him as a threat as "second-in-command" in the band. He better not appear on a practice session or she leaves. If she allows him to stay in the band is to avoid problems with Trixie. *Trixie Esdan (Female Vocals/Guitarist) Right Hand to Trixie, Helen does what Trixie herself wouldn't. She leaves on her own apartment away from her adopted parents and Esdan pays the bills whenever she needs it. *Irene Chaos (Female Vocals) Younger Sister to Alejandro and "Mascot" of the band. Helen picks on her for amusement and would rather have her around instead of his brother. *Jill Phoebe Reyes (Drums) The first Low-class girl to join Fantasy Legacy. While Helen enjoys the power Trixie gives her, Jill Phoebe admires the latter. They hang out just fine, but have been known of having a few fights. *Gwen Ompire, "Pikul" (Keyboards) her illness makes Helen pity her and acts as a big sister towards her, Always willing to listen to her when needed. Rival... *Layla, Twilight Ghosts Apparently they knew each other. with similar ways of thinking both prefer hitting instead of talking but once they meet both are at a lose of what to do. Helen's hate for Layla may be even greater (and more agressive) than that of Trixie to L Soul and, if provoked she'll use Layla's style of messing around with things important to the band. She also dislikes Motorcycles and little is known about her past relationship with Layla, but she tends to be face to face with her. Fun Facts *Helen and Layla's second names come inspired of Interpol's Evil first line: "Rose Mary, Heaven restores you in life". They are Layla Rose and Helen Mary respectively. *Helen lived in the same orphanage as L Soul and Elvis as a child, She never meets them as she would often scape from it and any adoptive family. Gallery Twilght_Ghost__s_Rival_2_by_athorment.jpg|Rock Band 2 Render of Helen|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/Twilght-Ghost-s-Rival-2-142083228 Helen_by_athorment.jpg|Helen's Full Body Reference|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/Helen-144680034 Category:Athorment Category:Fanbase Category:Twilight Ghosts